


A cut above the rest

by Thunderousapplause



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brooklyn, F/M, M/M, Manhattan, Subways, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousapplause/pseuds/Thunderousapplause
Summary: Ben Solo is a famous hair stylist and heir to the Skywalker hotels and resorts. He has a bad temper and dark secrets. Rey is a goodie two shoes from Kansas who came to the big city with her best friend to work on her dreams.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The subway cat

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wild dream while on CBD and this is basically it. Excuse grammatical errors, writing from my phone.

"Come here subway kitty!" Rey crouched down near the hot 4 nuts cart. 

The small white and orange kitten slowly approached the tuna can in the hands of the tiny woman with a flamboyant orange mini dress on. 

"That's it, baby. This is prime tuna from the bodega next to my apartment and it's all yours for the low low price of letting me give you pets!" Rey squeaked enthusiastically while onlookers gave her strange looks.

"Peanut, our apartment doesnt allow cats..." Finn chirped in behind her. 

"I'm not going to keep subway kitty. I just need to make sure it's safe. This city isnt the safest place, you know that. We have been here a month and I've been groped a handful of times." she looked up at her friend who sighed heavily. 

"Peanut, nobody is going to grope the kitten." Finn held back his laughter. 

"Finn!" she smacked him lightly on the arm and bent back down to pick up subway kitty, who by now devoured the entire can of tuna and was working on trying to rip the tin can apart. 

"Come with me, little baby. I'm going to bring you back to our apartment for a night cap - or a kitty cap, if you will. We have pizza and dollar store cups, its lovely, really." Rey enthused while linking her arm into Finns for the walk back to their tiny one bedroom apartment. 

"You're bonkers, peanut. I'm assuming we will be keeping this stolen cargo kitten. What should we name it?" Finn smiled brightly at his loyal friend. 

"Hmmmm...I'm thinking bb-8. He has 8 orange spots on him." she clutched the kitten tight to her chest "welcome to flatbush, bb-8."

_________________________________

"Little Rey Rey, wakey wakey. It's the first day of your new job and we need money!" Finn shook her like she was a rocking boat in a storm.

"Bollocks, I'm up. I'm up. I'm ready to make us some daytime cheddar. I know my night gig hasn't been cutting it but some of us dont have rich, sexy boyfriends who pay for everything!" she smacked him with a pillow and jumped out of bed. 

"What exactly am I doing again?" Rey squinted at him.

"You will be the hair quality technician, which basically means shampoo girl. They take it very seriously, very ritzy salon. Which means all black wardrobe and hair tied back so tight you could swing it like a lasso, girl!" Finn enthusiastically waves his arm around like a cowboy. 

"You're the literal worst." Rey rolls her eyes. 

"How did Poe get me this gig anyway?" Rey asked.

"His friend Phasma answers phones there during the day, big burly woman. She could crack your rib if she walks into you. Stay on her good side, she's a tough cookie and you're a little goodie two shoes from Kansas." Finn throws her some black wedge heels. 

"I also heard the boss is a dickkkk. So just stay out of his way too and you'll be good!"

"So, basically dont talk to anyone in the salon?" Rey laughs. 

"Think of the cheddar!" Finn yells across the room.

"Will do! this is going to be a long day. I have to bartend after the salon, so feed bb-8 for me while I'm gone and dont get into too much trouble with your big ol' love boat tonight. Love you, Finnicus." Rey blows her best friend kisses on her way out the door.

Little did she know...

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Hair quality technician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a drinking game - each time you see "hair quality technician" you have to take a shot of the closest liquor you have nearby. I'm just kidding, you would probably end up getting really sloshed. In this chapter we're just setting up the stage for the characters. I really enjoyed Rose in the movies and wanted to give her a bit of a nod in my story. I also wanted to stay true to the complexities these characters face, which I think is part of the reason we love them so much. Life is complicated, so is this fiction. I hope you all enjoy. If you do please leave kudos and comments, they inspire me to continue on this journey.

The gigantic six story salon appeared before her in upscale soho. The building was sleek with windows stretching along it's entire surface – showcasing a script sign that simply said 'SOLO' and the fluid movements beyond the windows of hairdressers fluffing out the manes of Manhattans elite. 

'WOAH' was all she could muster up, followed by “AHHH!!!” as a cab honked and gently grazed her, nudging her back to reality. 

Well, you're officially a true New Yorker once a yellow cab hits you. It's the New York stamp of approval. At least that's what Poe had told Finn during a drunken game of jenga at the bar last weekend.

She walked up with every ounce of confidence she could claim in her black silk tank top and tight fitting black leggings from zara – trying not to feel like an orphan that came across the pond to Kansas and somehow ended up in the most brightly lit place on earth. 

“I can do this, I can do this” she whispered to herself, feeling every bit of first day of school nerves and wishing she had someone to give her a hug of encouragement.

And in one swift motion, she entered the salon with all the credence she could gather, that she is deserving of being hair quality technician! 

“Good morning!” she chirped to the stone cold looking receptionist at the sleek marble black counter. 

“Do you have an appointment with Solo or one of our elite hair crafters today?” the blonde woman coldly looked up from her appointment book.

“Well, no, I'm Rey Palpatine and I was hired a week ago to be the hair quality technician. Nice to meet you -” 

“PHASMA.” the blonde woman, otherwise known as Phasma barked out.

What got into her wheaties this morning? Rey mused to herself.

“You will go straight to the back of the Salon, there you will meet a short woman named Rose. She will train you on the responsibilities of hair quality technician. It isn't just a matter of being a shampoo girl here, you're creating an experience and showcasing the quality of the SOLO brand. The owner takes his brand very seriously and if you slack off for even a moment, you will be cut and we will not give you a nice recommendation for your next job. Please head to the back now.” Phasma waves her hand toward the back of the salon.

Rey momentarily stands with her mouth hanging open until Phasma glares at her, which makes her shuffle swiftly toward the back of the salon, admiring the amount of wax work that must go into making the black marble floors look so shiny that you could be blinded and fall over the ornate champagne tower.

She occasionally looks up during the long walk to see beautiful hair stylist with bright white teeth smiling at their clients and playing with their hair, while casually chatting with them about their problems, as if they're moonlighting as therapist. 

Eventually she manages to do the mile long walk to the back of the salon to be greeted by who would come to be the most enthusiastic person she would ever meet. 

“Hey you! Welcome to the SOLO salon, you're gorgeous, my name is Rose and I'm going to teach you the basics to being the greatest hair quality technician in the world! Unless you aren't Rey, in which case I have just went on a rant to the wrong person!” Rose jumped a bit each time she talked, which vaguely reminded Rey of a tiny parakeet – she decided they were going to be fast friends.

“Who is rey?” she scrunched her face.

“Oh! Well this is embarrassing!” Rose look mortified. 

“I'm just being cheeky! I'm Rey and it's lovely to meet you, Rose.” Rey laughed when she saw the relief wash over the short woman. 

“You're British! How cool. You will be the only person in the salon with an accent, bonus points, girl. I thought they said you came from Kansas?”

“I'm originally from England and moved to Kansas when I was a teenager – long story, short hill.” she quickly gets off the topic.

“So, hair quality technician. I have never heard of the title and within 10 minutes it's been said a handful of times. I'm intrigued.” Rey presses on. 

“Well, I'm sure Phasma has already given you the verbal manual on why it's just as important as being one of the stylist. The first person the customer sees when the walk into the salon is Phasma, which means they promptly get a glass of champagne for their trauma and the next stop is the hair washing section. We use essential oils, scalp massage techniques and apply the repair serums to build the foundation for the stylist. It's important because we're where the process starts and believe me, the tips are out of this world, girl. I'm sorry if Phasma was a jerk, she only works here because she is longtime friends with Ben.” Rose rambles on while taking a chug of the champagne she was just talking about a few seconds ago.

“We have only a few girls back here and we're all really close. Its Kaydel, Jyn and Myself – and now you! We're excited to add a new lady to the club. We have been swamped back here. So, today we will go through the basics and -” 

A voice, deep and heavily vexed bellows over the back of the salon “God damn it, Hux. Please call the corporate building in LA and fix the fucking issue. This is what I hired you for!” 

“Ben, they weren't hearing it and wanted to speak directly to you. I know you only want to focus on the salon but you're now in control of SOLO enterprises, either sell the company or take the fucking lead! I can only do so much” the redheaded man screams back.

“That's funny because the last time I checked you barely did shit!” Ben yelled back. In the corner of the salon, she could only make out a bright flash of red hair and a mop of shiny black hair that was seemingly attached to a red oak tree. 

Rey and Rose momentarily freeze while the two men storm into a backroom and slam the door.

“That's Benjamin! He is the owner of the salon. He is a bit hot headed, you'll love him.” Rose beams. 

“OH.” Rey immediately wonders what she signed up for but forgets a few hours later when the tips come rolling in.

Hair style technician, hair style technician, hair style technician. The words would haunt her dreams that night.


End file.
